deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Higgs Monaghan
Higgs Monaghan, also known as the "Man in the Golden Mask", is a supporting antagonist in Death Stranding. He is the leader of the militant separatist group known as the Homo Demens. Story Higgs was raised by his uncle early in his life after both of his parents died. His uncle refused to let Higgs leave their shelter and would beat him whenever Higgs asked about the outside world. Higgs would eventually kill his uncle in self defense with a knife and witnessed the body becoming a BT after having to dispose of his corpse, gaining his DOOMS in the process. Higgs founded the militant separatist group known as the Homo Demens, who oppose the United Cities of America and seek to maintain the independence of Edge Knot City. While confronting Sam in Port Knot City, Higgs claims to understand the truth of the Death Stranding. He uses his powers to summon the same BT Sam sees whenever he is taken. Higgs disappears, leaving Sam to kill the BT or total Port Knot with a voidout. After leaving Mama's Lab, Higgs appears before Sam and manifests a large, four-legged BT, issuing the deliveryman a challenge: avoid being eaten. At another point, Higgs goes to the beach and steals Amelie's quipu. Sam sees this in a vision where Higgs stabs her in the neck. Higgs and Sam have their final confrontation on the beach. After Sam defeats Higgs, Fragile gives Higgs the choice of suicide or being stranded on the beach. Higgs later wrote about his defeat in his journal, before writing about his childhood. Personality Highly psychopathic and malicious, Higgs has no qualms nor moral boundaries when orchestrating ruthless acts of slaughter and gleefully participates out of fun and personal enjoyment. Holding an aura of unshakable confidence, charisma, and sarcasm, he rarely loses his cool and consistently maintains a composed and collected personality. No holds-barred when engineering voidouts killing thousands for that reason as well as to install fear in the cities guided and united under the UCA Alliance, and to facilitate the extinction of humanity. Higgs has a layer of dark humor when confronting Sam and Fragile as well as overall. Musing about death and destruction of the first POTUS, and noting that Amelie wasn't cut out for a similar role. Having no restraint over his men and sees them as infallible and loyal. Highly egotistical and arrogant. Higgs views himself as greater than humanity, yet also has accepted the inevitability of the sixth extinction event. In his dealings with other humans, especially Sam Bridges, he uses his chiralium control as demonstrations of his superior nature. Despite his psychopathic behavior. Higgs demonstrates a very high intellect and understanding of various concepts prior to Sam and Fragile. Higgs displays his worst traits through an affable exterior that hides his more evil intentions. He once believed in the preservation of the UCA and actively supported their cause. Due to him meeting Amelie, he finds out the truth about everything and becomes a hyper-fatalist hellbent on creating about a massextinction of humanity, the sixth such event. He implores Sam to cave in to the reality of his apparent inevitable destruction. His philosophy is heavily influenced by his realization of extinction entities and their purpose. As noted above, he accepts this fate without pause, and even manipulates Sam into helping the acceleration of the 6th Extinction Event. Abilities With his golden mask, Higgs is able to summon Hunter BTs in the form of chiralium, and subsequently a Catcher BT to attack Sam. Furthermore, he is shown to be able to control the weather in the form of timefalls; Higgs points his hand upwards to the sky in the shape of a gun, and fires off a blast into the clouds, triggering the timefall almost immediately afterwards. Highly Advanced Chiralium Control: Higgs has the greatest control of Chiralium out of any individual within the entirety of storyline. Creating monstrous beasts and a variety of specialized creatures each with their own design and capabilities to attack Sam. He displays total control over any and all forms of BTs, wielding them with absolute ease while maintaining perfect and total control over said BTs. There is no apparent limit to his power and can subsequently create any object he desires out of Chiralium. Able to amplify his weapony or attacks. Weather Manipulation: Due to the complexity and capabilities that Higgs has bestowed upon him by Amelie, he is shown to create timefalls whenever and wherever he pleases. He also chooses and can freely manipulate what will and what won't be affected, as well as the intensity of the rainpour and time to take effect. Due to his mastery, He is uninhibited by the effects of rainfall and may wear armour solely to stay connected to his BB. Heightened Senses: Episode Appearances * Prologue: Porter * Episode 2: Amelie * Episode 3: Fragile * Episode 5: Mama * Episode 8: Heartman * Episode 9: Higgs Notes In-universe * Higgs carries a portable tank with a fetus-shaped figure inside. Rather than emitting an orange-yellow glow when activated, as the bridge baby's tank does, his portable tank emits a red one. The bottom casing of Higgs' tank is also green, rather than orange like the bridge baby's. ** Inside of the tank is an old, corroded baby doll that connects him to Amelie. * Underneath his golden mask, Higgs wears another black mask. * Both he and Sam began as porters. Higgs’ successes and admiration from the communities inflated his ego but made him susceptible to a fall to madness after he met Amelie. Sam managed to remain humble and remember the purpose of helping connect others and chose to carry on living even after learning of Amelie's true nature. Out-of-universe * Higgs first appeared in the TGA 2017 teaser trailer, pointing out to Sam and the Corpse Disposal Team 6 operatives the presence of BTs. He again appeared in a short TGS 2018 trailer. His name was officially revealed in the 2019 release date reveal trailer. * Both Troy Baker and Satoshi Mikami previously voiced Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain; however, according to Kojima, their voicing the same character again was merely a coincidence. * Higgs is fully modeled after the likeness of Troy Baker, whose credited roles rarely have him portraying characters with his likeness. * Higgs shares his name with one of the equations of Sam's necklace, namely the equation. * "The Particle of God" is the nickname often given by physicists to Gallery Concept art of Higgs Higgs trailer introduction.jpg Higgs unmasked Higgs 1.jpg }} References }} de:Higgs es:Higgs Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists